Jeff Bezos
Name: Jeff Bezos * Gender: Male * Race: Elf * Class: Ranger * Alignment: Lawful Evil * Age: 200 years old * Height: 5'10 - 155cm * Weight: 145lb - 65kg * Eyes color: Gold * Hair color: none Known in his past to have been a successful business owner and a master of exchange. Was once a very wealthy individual owning a merchant hub called "Amazon". He made a few questionable and unethical decisions which led to his downfall in wealth leaving him bankrupt. His aspiration to become all powerful through wealth and to rebuild his Hub to its former glory and to build it beyond what it was ever capable of. Jeff grew in the Elvish city of "Vanaar", a large and very populated city where races from every land would barter and trade. Vanaar was known for it's major trading of alcoholic beverages, wheat and fruits. At the age of 85 Jeff had run his first business in buying/selling general goods from a store which his family had owned. Jeff's uncanny business knowledge and expertise in sales skills rewarded him with many sales and customers by the thousands daily. 35 years later, the general store was sold and Jeff had upgraded himself to owning a whole dock with 4 running ships for international transports of goods and trades. Increasing his overall net worth to a whopping $1million gold. 25 years after running such a successful company, Jeff had turned half of Vanaar into his empire of business. He had Arcane emporiums, general stores, stables, blacksmiths and hire-able mercenaries. This empire he called "Amazon". His net worth now reaching past $1billion gold. Years of trading and running all these businesses to perfection, he decided to gain more and more wealth and found out about something called the "Black trades". The Black trades were run by rogues/thieves and all types of shady characters. The main purpose of the Black trades were to transport illegal practices, The most popular being "silverweed" a simple plant which when mixed with other ingredients and cooked, would be milled into a fine powder and used as a drug to augment reality around you and induce the user into a trance of serenity. Jeff made a contract with these rogues and had offered 12 of his ships to transport bulks of this product across seas to other lands. Years of trading the narcotics, the rogues had slowly taken over the Amazon empire and had taken over Vanaar, turning the Elvish city, what was once known as a city of trade in the simplest of things into the worlds largest trade of illegal substances. Jeff was in over his head and wanted to leave all sources of this company he had tainted. The contract clearly stated that he could not stop the merging with rogues for 100 years. Jeff was forced to give up his empire and leave all wealth he had accumulated over almost a century of work to the rogues who had just scammed him of all net worth. Jeff moved onto adventuring and is now trying to rebuild himself a new empire, without the greed of illegal acts.